Untill He said Goodbye
by yello13
Summary: Paige was heart broken Kyle was gone and so was Cole and Maybe just Maybe Leo is next. Mild language. Also a lot of the Characters are in here including some you don't see much. Be sure to tell me what you like and don't like and what you want.  R&R
1. Officially Missing You

**A/N My first charmed fic so be nice. I have been watching charmed since I was 4 and now I am 13 charmed is still my favorite show. Around this time I have a charmed marathon. I grew up looking up to Piper Phoebe Paige and Prue. I never liked Prue, but considering the first episode that I remember watching was 'Primrose Empath' and that sparked my interest with Charmed Prue is OK. Ultimately Paige is my favorite character because she was wild and very original and had a lot more depth than any other characters and was the strongest. At first this fic will seem like it is all about Paige but really it has the characters Leo, Piper, Cole, Paige, Phoebe, and thoughts of Kyle. There will be multiple chapters about a week apart. Please review because if you are a fic writer you know how important reviews are to you so please give me the same curtsy. I am hoping for at least 20 reviews help me reach my goal please.**

**Paige's POV**

_All I hear is raindrops**  
><strong>Falling on the rooftop**  
><strong>Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go**  
><strong>Cause this pain I feel**  
><strong>It wont go away**  
><strong>And today I'm officially missing you_

He's gone , he is really gone. Well at least gone out of my life. It kills me that he is gone but what is worse is that he is really not gone he's.. just not here. He is a whitelighter, a guardian angle. Somewhere in the world he is helping someone, just not me. I could blame it all on the elders. I could, but the truth is it is all my fault. If I had just listened once he would still be here. Just once and he would be here. All these fucking years of saving innocents and almost dying, just to see him die in my arms right in front of me. It just wasn't fair.

_Well I thought I could just get over you baby  
>But I see that's something I just can't do<br>From the way you would hold me  
>To the sweet things you told me<br>I just can't find a way  
>To let go of you<br>_

Without him there is no me. He is my other half, my world. Now he is gone. Why couldn't they save him? Why couldn't I save him? Why?Now I have a knife in front of me, waiting to be picked up. I don't know what to do. I just want the pain to go away, for it all to go away.

_I thought that from this heartache  
>I could escape<br>But I fronted long enough to know  
>There ain't no way<br>And today  
>I'm officially missing you <em>

Ha he always said I would go crazy without him. He wasn't lying. The Elders didn't need the power of three. They just needed us down here to do the dirty work. I need Kyle and if they won't bring him back to me I would quit. Life wasn't worth all this pain.

"Bring him back to me." I whispered so my sister wouldn't here me.

No blue orbs nothing.

"Please just bring him back to me."

Still nothing.

"What the hell is this? Is this my punishment? Is taking Kyle away from me my punishment?"

Still nothing.

I tried to orb but, I ended up just flying back down unto my bed. I cried he, he wasn't coming back .

_All I do is lay around  
>Two ears full of tears<br>From looking at your face on the wall  
>Just a week ago you were my baby<br>Well I wish that you would call me right now  
>So that I could get through to you somehow<br>But I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say  
>That I'm officially missing you.<em>

The pain I feel inside only urged me to look back at that knife, That silver knife that lay on my bed.

_I'm officially missing you_

_Piper POV_

"You don't think she's OK, do you?" I asked Phoebe as I saw her ear pressed against Paige's door.

"I can feel her pain."

"Well isn't the potion suppose to..."

"No I can feel it, and it is not my powers. It's like someone is sending her pain to me."

"Well how does it feel"

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"It's pain how the hell is it suppose to feel?"

"Like Hell."

"Bingo. Should we go in?"

"Yeah" I said.

They opened the door to see Paige sobbing with the knife to her neck.

"Paige I yelled causing Paige to immediate dropped the knife. As soon as she did she was engulfed by Phoebe's warm comforting arms.

Phoebe could do that but, I was pissed off, she had tried to kill herself.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Paige couldn't answer, actually she wouldn't answer.

"What were you just about to do?" I asked again

"I am done I quit!" Paige finally responded. She said sobbing into Phoebe's arm who was clearly spoiling her. " I can't do it anymore, I won't do it anymore. Not without Kyle here with me." She cried.

I felt so bad for her I too had felt this Pain when Leo left. The fact that I didn't know made my pain worse. The difference is she knows he is not coming back, but still I had to ask the question.

"What do you mean your done" I asked already knowing the answer. She didn't answer which made me angry. I almost lost another sister, not even by a demon. Well at least not to one you could see more like inner demons.

"Tissue." Paige called but it didn't come to her, it didn't even move. Which is understandable since our powers are linked to our emotions. -ssh- two demons appeared on each side of Paige's bed. Cole shimmered right in front of me.

"I thought we were done with your ass."

"Nope." I said while trying to blow him up, but he didn't even flinch.

"Just regaining strength."

He flung me and Phoebe against a wall.

"Paige fight back" I yelled.

"Why?" she said solemnly. She wanted to die.

I tried to freeze him, I even tried to freeze the fireball he was throwing at her but it didn't work.

"Please."

The fire came quickly at her but suddenly a big blue shield extended from her stomach blocking the fireball. The fireball deflected in to Cole's stomach sending him backwards. He shimmered away.

Paige threw up on the floor. Maybe it was from the lack of food for she hadn't eaten for five days. I had other theories though.

"Paige you aren't... are you?"

She didn't get a chance to say anything before she passed out.

"Leo" I screamed.

**A/N Hoped you liked it a little bit pretty please review.  
><strong>


	2. One Broken One Stolen

**A/N thanks for all the reviews I really do appreciate it and they really mean a lot. I hope you guys are all satisfied. You guys inspired me to update sooner so thanks.**

**Piper POV**

"Leo, get your ass down here now!"

Blue and white bright lights quickly came down from the roof then disappearing quickly leaving Leo's form.

"Yes my dear."

"Paige!"

He quickly ran to Paige. Golden lights appeared under Leo's hands but they soon faded.

"There is nothing wrong with her." Leo said.

"What do you mean? She just fainted."

"She just doesn't want to wake up."

"Excuse me."Phoebe said

"It is her chose to wake up and, right now it seems to be that she really doesn't want to wake up."  
>Two more demons appeared behind Phoebe. I quickly froze them.<p>

"Sorry, I'm on break."

Phoebe immediately went upstairs to get some crystals and potions. After a couple of minutes she had two complete cages for each demon. I took as many potions as I could and threw one at the first demon. He unfroze.

"What the hell do you want?"

No answer.

"OK well I hope you know when we run out of potions we will start taking limbs. So you answer and you die quickly or you don't and you die slowly and painfully. Either way you die."

"You don't scare me witch." He spat back.

"Do you guys have lines that you have to say , because I swear I have heard that line about a million times now." Phoebe retorted smartly.

"You're a bitch!" the demon said.

"Yada Yada Yada Who sent you?" I said while throwing a potion at him. He let out a ear piercing scream.

"That's none of your Damn business."

"Wrong answer!" Phoebe said while throwing the potion. The demon let out another scream.

"Let's just make this simple, did Cole send you?" Phoebe asked simply.

The demon looked away.

"Thanks." I led the crystal up and blew him up.

"Now you, whatever your name is, tell Cole if he comes back here we will find him and, we will vanquish him." I said to the second demon. He nodded before he quickly disappeared.

"Bye" Phoebe said.

"Who says bye to a demon?"

"Who asked you to become Nancy Drew?" She retorted.

"Kyle!" Paige yelled as she squirmed in her bed.

**Paige POV/ Dream**

Kyle was holding me. His warm arms engulfed me. His sweet lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

"I miss this, I miss you." I whispered against his lips.

"I know honey."Kyle said

"Why did you have to leave?"

He didn't answer but he made an annoyed face as though he was having a headache.

"I...I have to go. If the Elders catch me I will be in big trouble."

"NO! Kyle stay"

"I can't Paige."

I felt the wet tears fall down my cheek. I need him I love him.

"Please Kyle, Please!"

"Sorry" He said before disappearing.

**Phoebe's POV**

I held Paige in my arms as she woke up screaming Kyle's name. I feel so bad. I was always so against Kyle even though she trusted him. What is worse is that he was right about the Avatars and, she was right about him. I guess I did the same thing Paige did with me and Cole. Only she was right. Now Cole was back Kyle's gone Leo's on his way to an angelic Hell and all while my baby sister is on the cliff of suicide. Trust me that cliff is not very sturdy. I look down at her now and she looks so fragile so...broken.

She is sobbing. With every cry she shook violently.

"Kyle, I want Kyle." She yells and every time I hear his name come out of her mouth my heart breaks. I have never seen her this way. After every situation we have ever been in she has always been the strongest. Even when she is heart broken. Now she can't even barely breath and she is making herself sick, emotionally and, physically. I would say it's OK but I can't because honestly I don't know if it will be OK. I would help her just like she helped me when Cole left.

Speaking of the Devil(literally) Cole appeared again. This time with a gentle look on his face. Paige's eyes were open but she seemed blind to see him.

"OH Paige, brokenhearted are you?"

"I immediately stood up to protect Paige who was in a daze. She made no attempt to help me and Piper.

"Kyle?" Paige said

Piper tried to throw a potion at him but it was orbed back against the wall, breaking the vial. IN Paige's eyes Cole was Kyle and it scared the hell out of me. It must be a spell he put on himself to make her think it was him, then again it could just be her wanting it to be him so she chose Cole as a temporary replacement. Cole brought his hands out as if he was holding something and Paige willingly orbed into his arms. She snuggled into his chest before kissing him.

"Bye." He said as he shimmered away which made him miss my the kick I was throwing at him.

"Dammit I can't get a break. Piper let's hurry up before he hurts her."

"Oh he can't hurt her."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just know." she said.

"Alright then I will get the crystals."

**A/N sorry it is fast pace but I only get a few chances to write my stories in a day and I have to do it quick. Please review and I don't own anything. Thanks** _heather _**and **_missycole23_** and **_Amy _**for your kind words and giving me courage to write another chapter.**


	3. When Opportunity Knocks Don't Answer

Her kisses engulfed him. She wanted him, needed his touch. She needed is lips on hers in a passionate frenzy, she need his eyes gazing at her, telling her to go on. Everything she needed was right in front of her, Kyle.

He led her to his bed, it looked strangely familiar but she didn't care. She pressed a hard kiss on his lips and leaned him down against the bed.

"Paige" Cole whispered.

He had always found the youngest attractive. Who wouldn't? She was feisty, persistent, strong, and honest and of course she had the signature Halliwell, stubbornness and pride. The airy form of sarcasm she always carried around only made her more adorable whenever she was annoyed. And that she hated him only made her cuter. So yeah he found her attractive but his loyalty would forever be for Phoebe.

"Be Quiet." She whined as she straddled him tracing a line down his abs that could be felt through his shirt. She bit his bottom lip making him open his mouth slightly at the surprise of how aggressive she was. He let her tongue slip into his mouth, open and inviting.

She broke the kiss, but only to begin placing kisses on his neck as she tugged at his shirt. He could sense she was good in bed but for right now she was his bait.

"Paige"

"Shut up" she growled softly, her chocolate irises looking straight into him with pleading eyes. "All I want right now, all I need" she said impatiently "Is you."She finished whispering it softly.

She rubbed her body slightly against his, her eyes pleading with want. Cole thought for a second, she was his bait. He only needed her until Phoebe came, then he would take his prize and this time he wouldn't make the mistake of letting her sisters stay alive. But he might as well have fun, she wouldn't be alive much alive, she might as well have fun spending the last few minutes with him more of Kyle actually.

He looked at her, as wild as Phoebe is in bed Paige must be a stallion. He took her hand and helped her as she lifted his shirt off of him. Paige was knocking and when opportunity knocks you open the door.

**Back at Halliwell Manor**

"Damn it!" Piper yelled

"When will he give up?"

Realization kicked in really hard and Phoebe rushed into panic mode. "What if he kills her? She won't fight back, she can't she thinks she is Kyle."

"He can't" Piper being the calm sister said serenely. She was trying to hold out for Phoebe as she always did even though she was screaming with worry.

"What do you mean he can't? He has her delusional?"

"If I'm correct I think she might be pregnant."

"What, she can't be pregnant can she?" Phoebe was now pacing around the room in extreme worry. That seemed to be her job lately, worrying.

"Last time I checked Paige has a social life, in which involved a man and Pheebs when a man and a woman have…"

"I know the deal Piper. But that means Kyle…." She was interrupted by Piper

"Is the father, which is why Cole can't touch her, it is like when I was pregnant with Wyatt I couldn't be touched."

"Oh my Gosh, Paige must be…."

"Heartbroken, but I doubt she knows. When you are pregnant despite your sadness there is a glow and your body seems to tell you you're pregnant, but her actions seem to tell me she doesn't quite know."

"Well we could try the calling the lost witch spell."

"I doubt it, Cole knows every trick in our book, he probably has blocked every thinkable spell plus look what we are up against."

"Thanks for the positivity" Phoebe muttered sarcastically.

"I am just trying to be prepared, we are already at odds with the two against invincible thingy, not to mention Paige is on the other side of the stick. We could be dead in seconds." Piper retorted reasonably but smartly.

"Paige wouldn't kill us."

"I know that but she is confused right now and might not defend us if needed." Piper said worry etched into her face.

"Paige has been fighting with us for years; she would never abandon us like that, she would never put us at risk." Phoebe stopped pacing in looked up at her sister. She couldn't believe her sister was saying this, that Paige wouldn't protect them with all her might.

"Well we never thought she would think about becoming suicidal but there she was with knife to her neck! If I hadn't come in there in time she would have…."

Silence filled the air as their thoughts wondered to what could have been if they did not come into her room at that moment.

"Maybe we could use the astral projection potion. I would allow us to see what is happening; maybe prepare us for the battle."

Piper looked up at her sister. "I'll make the potion." She left the room, holding back tears as she thought once again of what could have been.

**A/N reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
